Yummy Yummy (1994 video)/Gallery
Gallery TheWigglesandDorothyinYummyYummy.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur YummyYummyVideoTitle.jpg|Title Card TheWigglesandJohntheCook.jpg|The Wiggles and John the Cook ColdSpaghetti.jpg|Cold Spaghetti MashedBananas.jpg|Mashed Bananas HotPotatoes.jpg|Hot Potatoes HotPotato-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Hot Potato" BananaTransition.jpg|Banana transition HotPotato.jpg|"Hot Potato" CaptainFeatherswordandJohntheCook.jpg|Captain Feathersword and John the Cook JeffandCaptaininYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff and Captain Feathersword TheWiggles,CaptainFeatherswordandJohntheCook.jpg|The Wiggles, Captain Feathersword and John the Cook TheOtherWigglesinYummyYummy.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheOtherWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword TheNonrealisticWigglesandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|The Non Realistic Wiggles and Captain Feathersword JohnWilliamFieldasCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding an empty bowl ShakyShaky-Prologue.jpg|Greg introducing "Shaky, Shaky" ShakyShaky-Prologue2.jpg|''"1, 2, 3."'' ShakyShaky-Prologue3.jpg|The Wiggles in their shaking clothes ShakyShaky.jpg|"Shaky, Shaky" AnthonyandGreg4.jpg|Anthony and Greg AnthonyandJeff4.jpg|Anthony and Jeff GregandMurray9.jpg|Greg and Murray ShakyShaky-Epilogue.jpg|''"It's time to get back intro our wiggles clothes now." Ready?"'' ShakyShaky-Epilogue2.jpg|''"1, 2, 3."'' ShakyShaky-Epilogue3.jpg|The Wiggles back into their wiggle clothes Murray,GregandHenry.jpg|Murray, Greg and Henry TeddyBearHug-Prologue.jpg|"I got my favorite teddy bear. I love hugging my teddy bear." MurrayPlayingTakamineGuitar.jpg|Murray playing Takamine guitar TeddyBearHug.jpg|"Teddy Bear Hug" AnthonyinYummyYummy.jpg|Anthony and the boys with teddy bears ClareFieldinYummyYummy.jpg|Clare Field holding her teddy bear Jeff'sTeddyBear.jpg|Jeff's teddy bear LukeFieldinYummyYummy.jpg|Luke Field hugging Jerry plush toy from Tom & Jerry AnthonyandLukeField.jpg|Anthony and Luke Field TeddyBearTransition.jpg|Teddy bear transition JeffinYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff wearing a Dorothy hat and tail D.O.R.O.T.H.Y.-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and Jeff DorothyTail.jpg|Anthony wearing Dorothy tail DorothyHat.jpg|Anthony wearing Dorothy hat and Jeff laughing DorothytheDinosauronDrums.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur on drum set TheAwakeWigglesinYummyYummy.jpg|The Awake Wiggles TheWigglesinYummyYummy.jpg|The Wiggles DorothyinYummyYummy.jpg|Dorothy and the girls GregandJeff5.jpg|Greg and Jeff GregandAnthony8.jpg|Greg and Anthony MurrayinYummyYummy.jpg|Murray playing Fender bass guitar JeffandDorothy10.jpg|Jeff and Dorothy DorothyandAnthony3.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony TheOtherWigglesandDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|The Other Wiggles MurrayandDorothy9.jpg|Murray and Dorothy D.O.R.O.T.H.Y..jpg|"D.O.R.O.T.H.Y" TheOtherWigglesandMagicGreg.jpg|The Other Wiggles and Magic Greg TheUnforgottenWigglesinYummyYummy.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles GregholdingYellowHankie.jpg|Greg and yellow hankie GregholdingGreenHankie.jpg|Greg and green hankie GregholdingOrangeHankie.jpg|Greg and orange hankie GregholdingBlueHankie.jpg|Greg and blue magic hankie Greg'sMagicBoxofMysteryTrick.jpg|Greg's Magic Box of Mystery Trick. GreginYummyYummy.jpg|Greg holding the box of mystery and pink magic hankie DorothyandVanessatheDancer.jpg|Dorothy and Vanessa the Dancer IAmADancer-Prologue.jpg|Dorothy in her ballet shoes. IAmADancer.jpg|"I Am A Dancer" CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-Prologue.jpg|Everyone in the kitchen CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-Prologue2.jpg|Murray showing ingredients and cooking supplies CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-Prologue3.jpg|Greg telling cooking safety tips TimothyandJamesRioseco.jpg|Timothy and James Rioseco CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes.jpg|Everyone making crunchy munchy honey cakes Milk.jpg|Jeff pouring in milk CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes(Food).jpg|"Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes" JohntheCook.jpg|John the Cook holding tray of Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes CaptainFeatherswordHoldingTray.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding tray of crunchy cakes CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes2.jpg|Kitchen and Blue screen set combine JeffandMurray2.jpg|Jeff and Murray CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakeTransition.jpg|Crunchy munchy honey cake transition CrunchyMunchyHoneyCakes-Epilogue.jpg|Captain Feathersword holding his hat of Crunchy Munchy Honey Cakes. NumbersRhumba-Prologue.jpg|Murray playing a numbers game Number3Transition.jpg|Number 3 transition NumbersRhumba.jpg|"Numbers Rhumba" GregandAnthony3.jpg|Greg and Anthony AnthonyandGreg5.jpg|Anthony and Greg MurrayandAnthony.jpg|Murray and Anthony AnthonyandMurray3.jpg|Anthony and Murray MurrayandJeff10.jpg|Murray and Jeff JeffandAnthony2.jpg|Jeff and Anthony AnthonyandJeff5.jpg|Anthony and Jeff Number3Transition2.jpg|Number 3 transition JoannieWorksWithOneHammer-Prologue.jpg|Anthony and kids playing with clay AnthonyandClareField.jpg|Anthony and Clare Field JoannieWorksWithOneHammer.jpg|"Joannie Works With One Hammer" JeffSleepinginYummyYummy.jpg|Jeff sleeping TheMonkeyDance-Prologue.jpg|Jeff as monkey JeffandClareField.jpg|Jeff and Clare Field JeffandGreg.jpg|Jeff and Greg GregandClareField.jpg|Greg and Clare Field TheMonkeyDance.jpg|"The Monkey Dance" YummyYummyFadeTransition.jpg|In the fade transition, Anthony is the blue wiggle while he plays "Captain Feathersword". GregandCaptain13.jpg|Greg and Captain Feathersword Murray,GregandCaptainFeathersword.jpg|Murray, Greg and Captain Feathersword Henry'sDance-Prologue.jpg|Captain and Henry Greg,CaptainandHenry.jpg|"Could you show me how to do it?" HenryandGreg.jpg|"Of course I can!" HenryinYummyYummy.jpg|"Come and have a dance with me, Henry the Octopus." MurrayandGreg.jpg|Murray and Greg AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Anthony and Henry Henry'sDance.jpg|"Henry's Dance" Jeff,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Jeff, Anthony and Henry MurrayandHenry.jpg|Murray and Henry Murray,AnthonyandHenry.jpg|Murray, Anthony and Henry YummyYummyFadeTransitionNotice.jpg|Notice that in the fade transition, Anthony is the Wiggle while he's Captain Feathersword. CaptainFeatherswordinYummyYummy.jpg|Captain Feathersword MurrayandCaptainFeathersword13.jpg|Murray and Captain Feathersword CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat.jpg|Captain Feathersword, Greg and Murray. CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat2.jpg|Captain Feathersword taking a bow with his hat falling down CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat3.jpg|"Oh, my pirate hat! I dropped my pirate hat!" CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat4.jpg|"Could you pick that up for me, please, Greg? I need that pirate hat." CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat5.jpg|"Thank you very much." CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat6.jpg|Captain Feathersword starts leaving with his sword falling down CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat7.jpg|"Oh, I dropped my sword!" CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat8.jpg|Captain Feathersword picking up sword with falling down CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat9.jpg|"What? I dropped my hat?" CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat10.jpg|Captain Feathersword putting on hat with sword falling down CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat11.jpg|"I dropped my sword!" CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat12.jpg|Captain Feathersword picking up sword with hat falling down (for the 3rd time!) CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat13.jpg|"Captain Feathersword, your hat keeps falling down!" CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat14.jpg|"I got an idea! I got a great idea!" CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat15.jpg|Greg telling Captain Feathersword about the idea CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat16.jpg|Greg and Murray holding Captain Feathersword's hat CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat17.jpg|Captain Feathersword jumping CaptainFeathersword'sSwordandHat18.jpg|"How about a clap for Captain Feathersword jumping into his hat." FishTransition.jpg|Fish transition Walk-Prologue.jpg|Greg talking about different ways to walk. TheNonrealisticWigglesinYummyYummy.jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheWigglesWalkinginLine.jpg|The Wiggles walking in line. TheWiggles'LegsWalking.jpg|The Wiggles' legs walking. TheWigglesRunninginLine.jpg|The Wiggles running in line. TheWiggles'LegsRunning.jpg|The Wiggles' legs running. ShoeTransition.jpg|Shoe transition Walk.jpg|"Walk" Bonus Pilot Episode: Dorothy's Birthday Party (Short Story) TheLoungeRoom.jpg|Prologue: The Wiggles, Dorothy, Henry and the kids at the lounge room. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)1.jpg|The Wiggles introduce to everyone Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)2.jpg|when suddenly they notice Jeff falling asleep. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)3.jpg|''"When I count to three, let's all say "Wake up, Jeff"."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)4.jpg|''"1, 2, 3."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)5.jpg|''"Wake up, Jeff!"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)6.jpg|Jeff waking up Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)7.jpg|'"Jeff, are you awake now?" Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)8.jpg|''"Yes, I'm awake now, Anthony."'' TheOtherWigglesinPilotEpisode.jpg|''"We want you to be awake, Jeff."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)9.jpg|''"It's such a special day today. It's Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday."'' TheWigglesinDorothy'sBirthdayParty1994.jpg|''"She's turning 5. Let's clap 5 times for Dorothy."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)10.jpg|The Wiggles clap 5 times Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)11.jpg|Greg telling the viewers about the surprise party Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)12.jpg|Greg shows the presents Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)13.jpg|when suddenly Anthony forgot to give Dorothy a present. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)14.jpg|''"I know! I'll get her a hat and I'll decorate it."'' TheNonrealisticWigglesinDorothy'sBirthdayParty(Episode).jpg|The Non-realistic Wiggles TheAwakeWigglesinDorothy'sBirthdayParty(Episode).jpg|''"Great idea!"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)15.jpg|Anthony leaving. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)16.jpg|Greg showing Lucy putting up streamers LucyFixit.jpg|Lucy Fixit Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)17.jpg|''"So we've got the presents and we've got the decorations."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)18.jpg|''"The only thing we hadn't thought about is a birthday cake."'' GregandJeffinDorothy'sBirthdayParty(Episode).jpg|''"Greg, I made the cake for Dorothy."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)19.jpg|''"You made the cake?!? Wow!"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)20.jpg|''"I got the invitations.'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)21.jpg|''There's one for Greg.'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)22.jpg|''There's one for Lucy.'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)23.jpg|''There's one for Captain Feathersword, one for Jeff and one for Anthony.'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)24.jpg|''And you're all invited too."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)25.jpg|Jeff announces he got the birthday cake. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)26.jpg|Greg spotting Dorothy coming. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)27.jpg|''"I better hide the cake!"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)28.jpg|''"I'll hide the presents!"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)29.jpg|''"Let's not tell Dorothy about the surprise party, okay?'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)30.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur arrives. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)31.jpg|The Wiggles and Lucy greets her. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)32.jpg|''"Do you know what special day it is today?"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)33.jpg|''"It's your birthday. Happy Birthday, Dorothy."' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)34.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)35.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)36.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)37.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)38.jpg|Dorothy asks Greg for a handkerchief he could borrow. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)39.jpg|Greg says "I do, Dorothy." and looks into his pocket. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)40.jpg|Then he hands the handkerchief to Dorothy. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)41.jpg|But then more hankies came out Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)42.jpg|and then more Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)43.jpg|revealing that they were leading to a pair of underwear. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)44.jpg|So Greg has to hide them back. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)45.jpg|Dorothy leaving Murray,JeffandDorothy.jpg|Murray, Jeff and Dorothy JeffandMurrayinDorothy'sBirthdayParty(Episode).jpg|Jeff and Murray Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)46.jpg|"I don't think Dorothy cares about her birthday party."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)47.jpg|Lucy sees someone coming. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)48.jpg|Captain Feathersword arriving Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)49.jpg|Captain Feathersword greeting everybody MurrayandCaptainAnthonyFeathersword.jpg|Murray giving Captain Feathersword the invitation Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)50.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)51.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)52.jpg|Lucy shows Captain Feathersword the decorations, Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)53.jpg|the presents Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)54.jpg|and a delicious birthday cake. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)55.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)56.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)57.jpg|''"See you at the party, me hearties."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)58.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)59.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)60.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)61.jpg|Captain Feathersword eating the birthday cake Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)62.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)63.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)64.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)65.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)66.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)67.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)68.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)69.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)70.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)71.jpg|''"See you at the party, me hearties."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)72.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)73.jpg|Captain Feathersword taking the birthday cake Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)74.jpg|''"HE'S TAKING THE BIRTHDAY CAKE?!? We better have a look, then."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)75.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)76.jpg|''"Now the cake's gone! Did Captain Feathersword really take the cake?"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)77.jpg|Jeff thinks he'll bake another cake. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)78.jpg|But Greg says that it's too late to bake another cake. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)79.jpg|Lucy tells the Wiggles about the idea for bringing music. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)80.jpg|''"Dorothy, come inside!"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)81.jpg|''"Well, here I am. What did you want?"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)82.jpg|''"Surprise! It's your birthday party!'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)83.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)84.jpg|"It's Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party. She's 5."'' MurrayPlayingBlackFenderStratocasterGuitar.jpg|Murray playing black Fender Stratocaster guitar Dorothy'sBirthdayParty-ShortStory.jpg|The Wiggles, Dorothy and Lucy Greg,JeffandDorothy.jpg|Greg, Jeff and Dorothy Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)85.jpg|Just then, Captain Feathersword arrives back with the birthday cake underneath his hat. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)86.jpg|''"What a nice surprise."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)87.jpg|After the song, Greg says "Captain Feathersword, do you know where Dorothy's birthday cake is?" Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)88.jpg|''"I don't know where the cake is."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)89.jpg|'"Oh yes, you do."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)90.jpg|'"Oh no, I don't."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)91.jpg|''"Captain Feathersword, the cake is underneath your hat."'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)92.jpg|''"Oh! It is the birthday cake!"'' Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)93.jpg|Captain Feathersword putting cake down Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)94.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)95.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)96.jpg Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)97.jpg|Jeff giving picture book to Dorothy Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)98.jpg|Dorothy holding picture-book Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)99.jpg|Murray giving necklace to Dorothy MurrayandDorothyinDorothy'sBirthdayParty(Episode).jpg|Murray and Dorothy Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)100.jpg|Dorothy wearing necklace Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)101.jpg|Anthony arrives giving the hat to Dorothy he decorated himself. Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)102.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy Dorothy'sBirthdayParty(ShortStory)103.jpg|Greg closing off HenryandAnthonySleeping.jpg|Epilogue: Henry, Anthony and the kids sleeping TheLoungeRoom2.jpg|Epilogue: Everybody except Jeff sleeping End Credits Grapes.jpg|Grapes YummyYummyEndCredits2.jpg|End Credits YummyYummyEndCredits3.jpg|Oranges in the end credits YummyYummyEndCredits4.jpg|Apples in the end credits YummyYummy-SpecialThanksCredits.jpg|Special Thanks credits YummyYummy-SpecialThanksCredits2.jpg|More Special Thanks credits YummyYummyEndCredits5.jpg|Lemons in the end credits YummyYummySongCredits.jpg|Bananas in the song credits YummyYummyEndCredits.jpg|Strawberries in the end credits TheWigglesAlbum-EndCredits.jpg|The Wiggles album HereComesASong-EndCredits.jpg|Here Comes A Song album YummyYummyAlbum-EndCredits.jpg|Yummy Yummy album WiggleTimeVideo-EndCredits.jpg|Wiggle Time video Let'sWiggle-EndCredits.jpg|Let's Wiggle book DorothyTheDinosaur-PictureandStoryBook.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur - Picture and Story Book DorothyTheDinosaurT-Shirt-EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur T-Shirt ABCForKidsLiveInConcertVideo-EndCredits.jpg|ABC For Kids: Live In Concert Category:Galleries Category:Video Galleries Category:Bonus Clip Galleries